vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Firstbourne
Summary The Firstbourne, also known as The Mother of All Dragons, is the first dragon to be born in Ninjago. Being the first dragon to inhabit the First Realm, all other dragons are descended from here. Due to her position as the ancestor of all dragons, The Firstbourne possesses all the powers of the dragons and all the elements. During the beginning of existence, The Firstbourne waged war along with the dragons against their mortal enemies, the oni. However, she eventually forged a friendship with The First Spinjitzu Master, who was a child between both races and helped him seek peace between them. To this end, the two forged the Dragon Armor, a symbol of respect and a powerful weapon. However, many saw The First Spinjitzu Master as only a means to be victorious in the war. Seeing that peace would be impossible, The First Spinjitzu Master left the realm and created his own realm, Ninjago. Guarding his armor, The Firstbourne awaited the day that he would return to the First Realm. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher with breath attack Name: The Firstbourne, The Mother of All Dragons Origin: Ninjago Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Predates the Universe to an unknown degree. Is older than The First Spinjitzu Master) Classification: Mother of the Dragon race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Breath Attack, Creation, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation (All dragons hold the Elemental Essence of Creation, which allows the user to freely create something out of nothing, shape existing objects, change them, or imbue life into them, as well as take it away), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Can breathe molten metal, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can become stronger by becoming metal), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, and Precognition (With the Element of the Mind, can telepathically read minds, allowing them to predict their foe’s next move, and implant thoughts in their head), Plant Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Mimicry and limited Power Nullification, Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Superhuman Speed, Light Manipulation, Invisibility, Can become and move through Shadows, Smoke Manipulation and Elemental Intangibility, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Large Size (Type 1), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, likely Non-Physical Interaction (With Water, negates durability against intangible and Non-Corporeal foes, should have the same capabilities as the ninja), Likely Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Superior to the ninja), higher with breath attack (Was used to forge weapons for The First Spinjitzu Master, melted Post-True Potential Lord Garmadon) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+, higher with the Element of Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Physically superior to the ninja) Durability: Large Town level (Superior to the ninja, likely fought with many oni. Survived a blast from a Emperor Garmadon boosted by combat, though was knocked out) Stamina: High (Should be superior to the ninja, who are in top physical condition and can exert themselves for hours) Range: Likely hundreds of meters (Attacked the Dragon Hunters from the sky), hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary with telepathy Standard Equipment: The Dragon Armor Intelligence: Unknown (Though dragons are sentient, the exact level of their intelligence is unknown, though they are considered wise) Weaknesses: Vengestone can negate her abilities and render her powerless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elements:' All dragons are capable of using innate elemental abilities. These can range from things like breathing earth itself to controlling time. As the mother of the dragon race, The Firstbourne holds all the powers of her offspring. **'Creation:' All dragons are innately capable of using the power of Creation, the ability to freely create things out of nothing and control the world around them. This can be used to transform things into other things, as well as create new things without any source. It can also be used to control life itself, creating life like the Serpentine or taking away one’s life force. **'Fire:' With the Element of Fire, The Firstbourne can control and breathe blasts of fire. ***'Magma:' The Firstbourne is also capable of breathing magma or molten metal to melt or encase her foes. **'Lightning:' The Firstbourne can breathe bolts of electric energy and manipulate it to attack her foes. **'Ice:' The Firstbourne can breathe ice and manipulate it to freeze her foes. **'Earth:' The Firstbourne can manipulate and breathe earth. This can manifest as rocks fired from her mouth or as an attack that causes the ground to shift massively. **'Wind:' The Firstbourne can breath massive gusts of wind as well as manipulate it. **'Water:' The Firstbourne can manipulate and control water with the Element of Water. **'Gravity:' The Firstbourne can manipulate gravity with the Element of Gravity, allowing her to make objects float and reverse attacks. **'Nature:' Using the Element of Nature, The Firstbourne can control plants. **'Poison:' With the Element of Poison, The Firstbourne can create poisonous clouds. **'Mind:' With the Element of Mind, The Firstbourne can read the minds of others and project thoughts into a foe’s head. **'Shadow:' With the Element of Shadow, The Firstbourne can become a shadow as well as move through shadows. **'Light:' With the Element of light, The Firstbourne can fire beams of light and turn invisible. **'Amber:' With the Element of Maber, The Firstbourne can copy powers and negate and copy variations of her own. **'Form:' With the Element of Form, The Firstbourne can easily change her appearance and shapeshift. **'Smoke:' With the Element of Smoke, The Firstbourne can become smoke. **'Speed:' With the Element of Speed, The Firstbourne can increase her speed by a massive amount. **'Sound:' With the Element of Sound, The Firstbourne can shoot sound waves as well as use sonar. **'Time:' With the Element of Time, The Firstbourne is capable of manipulating time itself. This includes speeding up time, skipping forward in time, speeding up someone else’s time to increase their age, slowing down time, rewinding time, freezing a foe in time, and time travel. *'Enhanced Senses:' All dragons possess a keen sense of smell, easily allowing them to smell Oni even after they disguise themselves. *'Portal Creation:' All dragons can create portals to other realms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Dragons Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Speedsters Category:Sound Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magma Users Category:Life Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 7